1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for holding cutting tools used with multi-spindle machines, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a toolholder apparatus designed for use with a parting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-spindle machine includes a plurality of rotating spindles. A workpiece is mounted in each spindle. The workpiece is rotated by the spindle, and is engaged by a variety of cutting tools to shape the rotating workpiece into a final part.
The various cutting tools are mounted in very rugged holding devices which are bolted to a supporting surface of a tool slide of the machine.
As each spindle of the multi-spindle machine is indexed to the various operating positions of the machine, the tool slide associated with that respective position is advanced toward the rotating workpiece to engage a cutting tool with the workpiece.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the adjustment of the position of the cutting tool relative to the rotating workpiece is critical to achieving the desired finished cut on the workpiece. Because the tool slide advances to a predetermined position relative to the spindle, this adjustment must be made by first adjusting the position of the cutting tool relative to the tool slide upon which it is mounted.
Another operational difficulty that is encountered when using such a machine is the replacement of a cutting tool insert when the existing cutting tool insert has become worn or broken. The space which is available around the tool slide area of the multi-spindle machine is very limited.
Thus it is seen that there is a need in the art for an adjustable toolholder which allows easy removal and replacement of the cutting tool insert without modification or readjustment of the position adjustments of the toolholder.